Chapter 2
Genevieve's POV: I wonder what is going on? Where is mommy? Where is daddy? What is happening right now? ' Nessa? What's going on? ' I selved,hoping that my sister wasn't asleep. ' Genna,leave me to sleep! ' Ughhh! Great! Now she fell asleep.I just had nothing else to do.I closed my eyes and... 2 MONTHS LATER: ' Renesmee,you have grown up with an inch' grandpa said.Now she was psychically 5,while I was only 3.Maybe it's because I am younger with a few minutes. ' Grandpa,have I grown up? ' I asked with my sweetest high baby voice. ' Yes,Gennie, you have also grown up with half an inch ' Bella's POV After I learned that Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee,I got very very very angry at him.So I decided to talk to the werewolves and invited them at home. I was pulling my auburn hair into a ponytail,when somebody knocked on the door. ' Hey,Bella! ' Leah,Seth,Jacob and some other people,which I didn't know were here.All dressed in black,the girls were with pulled hair. ' So,sit on the coaches,please.I need to tell you something very important. ' I said and sat on the coach.They also sat on the coaches. ' So,after Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee,I won't let you imprint on Genevieve.I mean,I don't allow you to stay close to her,to talk to her or to play with her.Just ignore her.Or If you imprint on Genevieve,I swear I won't let you to talk to me or Edward or anybody else in this house! Was that clear? ' The werewolves looked shocked.Some of them did a weird sound and then one of them yelled: ' You called us here just to tell us to not touch your children? ' Suddenly,Edward appeared in the room,using one of his powers-ectremelly fast walking. ' What is going on here? ' he asked with a little bit angry voice ' She invited us to tell us to not touch your children ' Leah said. After she said those words,I felt really embarrassed. Luckily,Edward read my thoughts and protected me: ' She is right.Please stay away from Genevieve,untill she grows up ' Renesmee's POV ' Gennie,do you want a lollipop? ' I asked Gennie,just like always said: ' Yes,sissy! Please give it to me! ' ' Ha-ha-ha! catch me if you can! ' I adored tricking her.She looked so... ... ...and I looked so... Yes,I like tricking her,since I turned psychically 3 and she was 1.Why is she aging slowlier than me?? That's weird. Gennie started crying loudly and I yelled at her: ' Shut up!! You don't want anybody to know about this,do you? ' ' No.Sissy,please! Give me the lollipop! ' ' Stupid! That was a trick! ' ' WAAAAAAAAH! ' ' SHUT IT UP!!! ' I squeezed her arm and treatened her ' If you don't shut up,I'll tell the wolves to kidnap you! ' Gennie just nodded her head sadly with tear-filled eyes and started sobbing very very quietly sat the corner.I stared at my little sister crying and then I left the room. Genevieve's POV Why is my sister threating me like that? Why did she threatened me that the wolves will come to take me away? She knows that I'm afraid of wolves and big dogs.She is so mean to me! I continued crying at the corner,untill I heard somebody's voice.It was a male teen voice.